This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting electronics equipment and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting radios or the like on tractors, combines, etc.
Farm equipment such as tractors and combines frequently are provided with radios for the operator's convenience and pleasure. A problem exists with the conventional tractor radios in that they are exposed to weather elements which frequently damage the same.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for mounting electronics equipment.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for mounting electrons equipment on farm equipment or the like including means for shielding the electronics equipment from weather elements when the electronics equipment is not being used.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for mounting electronics equipment including means for connecting the power cord to the electronics equipment and including means for extending the antenna therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for mounting electronics equipment which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.